megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom-20200223-history
Edward
: "Let's go we re going to the victory." : —Edward : Edward '''known as '''Red (レッド Reddo) in Japan nicknamed Proto (Red in Japan) is the secondary deaterargonist wizard from Mega Man Star Force 4 He is an extremely being from Lizardion To live with David as Abel afterwards as well. Prior when Abel is killed by Lamento Edward gives David as his compactible human. And rescued the Lizardis world. He was one of the first compactible wizard that using the Blaze Carrier. Personality. Edward has his own personality abilities;. He is an snake that using his own mind. He is strong and suprisefull for David. Edward protect the people who owns the crystals from Lizardis. That's he wants battling Mega Man for his very misscommunication. He is in his first time scared by real humans. Because Edward was an Lizardion wizard. Later he has big friends with Omega Xis and Lyra. The ones look like they where brother and sister. She is richfull in combat by the own king Lizardion Solestia Who is the final encounter of his self. Lizardion has also dark side changes. By eating the Dark Battle Card to the evil Dark Red Shield where he damaged his own very richfull brotherband. For sure he is the only other descendant that likes real human people. Mu has it for nothing. Game History Mega Man Star Force 4 Edward appears when he damaged his identity to Geo Where he shamed his brotherband. Later at the hospital he knows Geo and Omega Xis as an good believed friend. It is known that Edward would meet Lyra he feels him as an sister. And Omega Xis as her younger brother. thoughout Sonia concert he was with Lyra at the podium. He likes her as an good believed person. Lyra knows after it as that he is an big brother of her. And later he knows Omega Xis as his younger brother. As cancer bubble attacking Sonia concert. He wave changed as David in Red Shield. And attacking him the concert by his proudfull sword. At the building the Glassoris He says to Bob Copper that he is an big friend of David. The first time when Bob meeting Edward was scared him. But his own job is as working as an Detective Bob likes her job and sees him as an secret person. Later he re coming saw him Mega Man he says that he leaving him and believes that he ones attacking Gorus at all. In Sun Palm Beach he is very short. He says to Omega-Xis that he would David alone where he can restless swimming he knows his scared ways to swim with no Lifebuouy Manga History MegaMan Star Force Blaze His similarity is little bit different then the game. Edward loses his identity and says to Mega Man that he has regrets by rescuing Kelvin that the game says that he has regrets to has loses his mind to take the crystal of Lizardion Also the Manga shows that he is an Police Detective that mades awareness during the game. But the emotions of the desceased brotherband father Abel is not changed. Powers and Abilities Below his capabilities of Edward on his own, Including several transformation he takes when appears as his protected shield hand in Mega Man Star Force 4 * EM Wave Change: '''Called Denpa Henkan in the original version, This allows Edward to merge David Storm into Red Shield in the first time of the series. * '''Wave Conversion: '''Unique to FM-Ians, Edward convers humans besides an compactible human into living EM-Waves, Edward using his ability by his desceased father Abel (David Father) and everyone else in Abel's line to confront an extended lifeline and allows escaped the FM-Ians it is unknown of this extend to only humans. * '''Anti Hypnosis: '''Like any EM-Being in the series. Edward is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully taken over the compactible AM/FM Ian. '''Transformation Abilities * '''Shield Protector '''His shield protects the attacks on his field where defending hem themselves. Mega Man Double Brotherband can also do this. * '''Sword speeder '''Manga only. Edward using his wide sword by using his speed and flown attacks. Etymology * Edward name is referred by an well known name. Or an English given name. * His Japanese name Red is known by the first Red MegaMan Star Force Wizard. That's why his Japanese name can be red. Gallery Trivia * It is known that Edward wave change is an alter ego of Protoman.exe Maarten knows that by his drawing sequence. * Unlike most of the Mega Men. Edward has light blue eyes. The same as his waves. * Edward is known as the older brother of Omega Xis And Lyra. Maarten says that Keiji has not says that Omega Xis and Lyra are brother and sister. Maarten says that this storyline must be true. And drawed Edward like his older brother. This sequence can 100% known that Omega-Xis is the back and back son of Mega Man.exe Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Deuterargonist Category:AM-Ians Category:Wizards Category:Project-TC Category:Male EM Beings